Rescue Me
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry's summer has taken a turn for the worst and he needs someone to rescue him. Ginny is concerned for her new boyfriend, especially when Hedwig shows up at the Burrow with a note that says "Rescue me". Ginny and Remus go after Harry. The Weasley's, Remus and the Order learn just how bad Harry's home life is. I don't own Harry Potter.


Rescue Me

Harry sat in the back seat of his aunt and uncle's car. He sat there, looking out the window. He just completed his fifth year, and it was a few days after Sirius passed.

Dumbledore told him as he was leaving that he would only be spending two weeks at his relatives instead of the usual four.

Harry always counted down the days until he could go the Burrow, but this time was to go to Grimmauld Place, for Sirius's memorial, and then he would go to the Burrow.

Harry had been gazing out the window that he didn't realize that they were at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry got out, taking Hedwig's cage with him. He got his trunk and went in the house straight upstairs to his room, without being told.

He set Hedwig on his dresser and his trunk in a corner.

"Potter, get down here" Harry sighed at the sound of his uncle's voice. He looked at Hedwig and said "Welcome to Hell".

He walked down stairs where his uncle pulled him into the kitchen.

"Make dinner, and don't burn anything" Petunia left Harry in the kitchen. Harry started working on dinner, knowing the likely hood of him eating any of it was slim.

He fixed pork chops with potatoes and green beans. Once he was done he told his aunt and uncle that dinner was ready.

Just like he predicted he was sent to his room. Once he was in his room, he heard the tell tale signs of the locks on his door being looked.

Unfortunately, no one thought to bring him anything for dinner, not even a slice of bread.

Harry dug around in his trunk and came up with nothing. He'd thought once about getting some food before leaving Hogwarts to keep in his trunk, but was unable to.

Harry looked at the clock, it was almost seven o'clock, and almost ten hours since Harry last ate anything.

Harry laid down on the bed, deciding to go to sleep. It was after midnight when Harry finally went to sleep, curled into a ball hands pressing into his stomach. He dealt with hunger pains before, and that was how Harry felt asleep to the sounds of his cousin and uncle snoring and his rumbling stomach.

Harry was awoken the next morning to banging on his door.

"Get up, now. Lazy boy".

Harry started to set up, wincing at the cramps in his stomach. He hoped that he could at least have some breakfast.

He dressed for the day and went downstairs. He started gathering eggs, bacon and sausage.

Vernon was at the table with his coffee and morning paper. Petunia was next to him, writing a list of things she needed to get from the store and a list of chores for Harry.

Dudley was the last to arrive at the table. He looked at his parents and then to his cousin.

Last year, Harry had saved his life from the Dementors and it was like nothing had changed. Harry never told him what they were capable of.

Harry finished breakfast, handing Vernon and Dudley their plates and his aunt her plate of bagels with jam.

Harry pulled out a stool from the counter and sat down. The sight of food made his stomach growl. He reached over to the fruit bowl and selected a banana.

Lucky for him, his relative didn't notice. Vernon and Dudley finished off the bacon, not touching the sausage, saying that it tasted odd and Petunia concluded that she needed to buy another brand.

Harry started to clean up the kitchen; he acted like he was throwing out the sausage as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were leaving the kitchen.

Once Harry heard the sounds of three doors shutting, he picked up the sausage and started eating it. Lucky for him, he needed to take out the trash. No one would know he ate the sausage. He fixed himself a glass of orange juice and washed the glass.

He gathered up the trash and took it outside to the cans on the curb. Walking back to the house he waved to Miss Figg. She waved back.

Harry returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. His aunt handed him the list of chores to be done.

Mow the grass

Trim the hedges

Weed flower bed

Wash windows from the outside

Harry was glad that it wasn't much work and that he would be outside. He went out to the garage where he got the lawn mower and started mowing the grass.

Some neighbors walked by, Harry didn't bother waving to them. He was known as a "troublemaker" in the neighborhood. Miss Figg was the only one on the block who knew the truth.

Harry spent the day outside, since he finished his chores, he went for a walk in the neighborhood. He found himself that the park where it all began last year.

He heard his cousin and his gang enter the playground. He knew that they were there by the sound their laughing and the kids running for the hills.

Harry decided that he didn't need to deal with them so he got up to walk back to the house.

"Hey, Potter" he heard Dudley call, Harry ignored him and kept walking. Surely after last year they would be afraid to make him mad but instead they decided to play their old game when they were little.

"Let's play…Harry Hunting" Pier called. The gang of boys started chasing Harry through the park. Harry ran until he reached an alley. He hid in an old box next to a dumpster. Luckily the opening was next to the wall.

Harry heard Dudley and his friends enter the alley and then leave. Once they were gone, Harry let out a breath of relief and crawled out. He cautiously left the alley.

He walked until he reached the Dursley's, or almost he was walking pass the park when Dudley spotted him.

Harry didn't know what hit when he felt his cousin push him down to the ground. Harry laid there on his stomach, hoping that they would forget about him and go off beating up a ten year old.

Harry felt Dudley's foot in his side and pushed him up on his side. Dudley and his friends took turns kicking Harry's back and stomach.

This went on for ten minutes before they heard the sound of small children coming. They knew that if the parents seen them they would be in trouble.

Harry slowly got up, wrapping an arm around his stomach and walked the rest of the way to the Dursley's. He made all the way back to the house and to his room before anyone noticed he returned.

Harry laid on the bed, trying not to jostle his stomach anymore than necessary. He pulled up his shirt and seen the bruising. He lightly pressed along his ribs and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found that his ribs weren't broken. He was laying there lightly rubbing his abused stomach when he heard his uncle come home.

By the sound of footsteps Harry knew where he's uncle was going.

He was coming to Harry's room. Sure enough Harry's door swing open and revealed his uncle.

Vernon stomped into the room and dragged Harry off the bed.

"YOU, IT'S YOUR FAULT" Vernon started kicking Harry in the stomach with much more force than Dudley had earlier in the day. Harry had to bite his lip from making any sounds of pain.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY COMPANY IS GOING BANKRUPT" another kick in Harry's stomach.

"I'M GETTING A PAY CUT; I'M ONLY GETTING PAID ONCE A MONTH" another kick to Harry's stomach. Harry gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Vernon would stop soon.

Vernon kicked and punched Harry's stomach until it was not its normal pale tan, but black and blue.

Once Vernon was out of Harry's room, Harry crawled over to the desk, gripping his stomach in pain. He managed to get himself in the chair and wrote a letter to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Rescue me. I'm hurt and they're going to kill me._

_Please get me out of here._

_Harry_

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg.

"Go to the Burrow, get help and stay there. I'll join you soon".

Harry opened the window to his room and Hedwig flew out. Harry watched her fly off. He laid down in his bed, deciding to rest before gathering up his things. He knew when Ginny got that letter he would be getting out of his personal hell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was sitting in her bedroom looking out the window, she want hoping to see Hedwig so she would know how Harry was doing.

"Ginny" the sound of her mother's voice caused Ginny to jump "Sorry dear, I just talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to allow Harry to come here next week. He needs support and love right now and he's not going to get that with his relatives."

Ginny smiled and wondered if Harry knew that.

"Dumbledore is going to tell him tomorrow and he will bring him here at the end of the week."

Ginny smiled wider at thought of her boyfriend staying with them for the summer.

"Mom, how can you and Dad afford to." Molly cut her off.

"Dumbledore gave us some galleons to help with the cost of food and things, but seeing as to be just as you and Ron, what's one more person. Hermione would join us after the memorial."

Ginny nodded and smiled, she told her mother about her and Harry. The only rule for them was that the door had to be open if they were alone in Ron's room or Ginny's room. Molly knew she could trust Harry and Ginny.

"Now, your father and I are going to the order meeting. George and Fred are staying with you." Ginny nodded and said good bye to her mother.

She turned her attention to the window, she seen something white along the trees.

"Hedwig, it's about time". Ginny opened the window and allowed Hedwig to fly in. She landed on Ginny's chair allowed Ginny to get the letter.

Ginny smiled and wondered what Harry said. Her smile faded when she read the letter.

"FRED, GEORGE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ginny ran out of her room.

George and Fred were playing snap in the kitchen when they heard their sister. She came in the kitchen and shoved the letter in their face.

The two boys looked at each other and with Ginny, they disapparated to the Order meeting.

Remus was in the yard when the three appeared.

Before Remus said anything, Ginny ran over and handed him the note "Harry sent this to me five minutes ago."

Remus went in and came back with Dumbledore "Remus, go get Harry and take him to the Burrow"

"I'm going with you" Ginny stated. Not wanting to argue with her the men nodded. Molly came out before they disapparated.

"What's going on?" Ginny filled in her mother as Dumbledore handed her the letter.

Molly gave Ginny instructions on where potions where and things she'd need. George and Fred were returning to the Burrow where they would prepare for Harry's arrival and wait for them.

Ginny told him to set up her room considering it was on the second level, the first level of the upstairs.

Remus and Ginny disapparated to an alley not far from Privet Drive, soon they were at Number 4.

Remus knocked on the door and Vernon answered.

"I'm here to collect Harry Potter" Remus said calmly. Vernon moved aside and Ginny went up the stairs.

Ginny found Harry's room with the locks on it. She turned the knob and to her relief the door opened.

She found Harry on his bed, curled into a ball, gripping his stomach. Harry didn't stir until Ginny sat on the bed. Harry started whimpering.

"Shhhh, Harry it's me. Remus and I came to get you out of here."

Harry opened his eyes and seen Ginny.

"You're an angel Gin". Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Harry's head. Gently she helped Harry get up.

"Is everything in there?" Ginny asked, pointing to his trunk. Harry nodded. He never unpacked it.

Remus came upstairs, got Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage; they walked downstairs and out the door. They returned to alley and disapparated back to the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus returned Harry and Ginny to the Burrow before returning to the Order meeting to inform everyone that Harry was safe.

Ginny lead Harry to her room, where she laid him down on the bed, she went to where her mother said the potions were and got what she needed.

Dumbledore asked to see Harry before Ginny tended to him. Between Dumbledore and Remus, they collected enough evidence to prove abuse against his uncle.

Madam Pomfrey was gone to a seminar, so Ginny was left to tend to Harry on her own. She found a book that Madam Pomfrey gave her when Ginny was considering being a healer. She changed her mind after her father's attack.

Ginny returned to her room, where Harry was laying on her bed. She returned with her hands full of potions and creams.

"Harry" Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

"I need you to laid on your back for me; I need to check your stomach".

Harry slowly turned on his back.

Ginny pulled up Harry's shirt and seen how bruised it was. Ginny had to hold back tears and she looked at Harry with sympathy. Unfortunately, she had to press on his stomach to check for damage.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I need to press lightly on your stomach. Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop and let Mom do it. I can't because of the underage rule."

Harry didn't say anything, he looked at the ceiling counting the cracks he seen. When he felt Ginny pressing on his stomach, he started counting '1, 2, 3, 4'. He winced when he felt Ginny's hands press in on his lower abdomen.

"Harry, did that hurt?" Ginny asked when she seen Harry wince.

"No" Harry mumbled.

"Liar! Harry, I know this has to hurt." Ginny removed her hands from Harry's stomach and reached for the potions.

She handed Harry all the potions her mother told her to give him. Next was the cream.

Ginny picked up the cream and unscrewed the lid. She dipped her fingers in the cream and was about to rub on Harry's stomach when Harry stopped her.

"Is that going to sting?" Harry asked. Ginny's heart broke at the scared look Harry on his face.

"No, sweetie, it won't sting. It might be cold through." Ginny dipped her other hand in the cream.

"Pull your shirt up more; I don't want to get this all over you."

Harry pulled his shirt up a little passed his ribs. It felt odd to him with Ginny's gentle hands and fingers rubbing his stomach. He wasn't used to gentle touches; he was used to smacks, punches and kicks.

Feeling Ginny's gentle hands on his stomach, made Harry feel loved and cared for. He knew Ginny would take care of him.

Harry looked down at his stomach and seen the bruising was gone.

"It's the cream, it's a healing balm and it made the bruising go away. Now, I'm sure your still feeling sore."

Harry nodded when he noticed how sore his stomach was.

Ginny left the room and came back with a bottle.

"What's that?" Harry asked. He didn't know if he should be scared or what.

"This is massage oil. It relaxes the muscles in your body and I thought that this could take the soreness out of your stomach."

"Okay" Harry leaned back on the bed. He honestly wanted any excuse to feel Ginny's hands of his stomach. After having his stomach kicked and punched all day, it felt good to have some relief.

Ginny poured the oil in her hands and worked her hands together and gently placed her hands on Harry's stomach.

"Tell me if something hurts, sweetie"

"Okay" Harry felt Ginny's hands work on his lower abdomen, slowly making her way up.

Ginny let her fingers gently massage Harry's abused muscles. She could feel out tight Harry's stomach was.

"Harry, honey can you relax a little bit for me. I'm not going to hurt you I promise".

Harry nodded and stretched himself out on the bed and relaxed his abdominal muscles. It was then when he really felt how good Ginny's hands were on his stomach. He felt her hands slide down his side. He had to keep from laughing.

"Did that tickle?" Ginny asked when she noticed Harry jerk when she brought her hands down his side.

"A little" Harry laid there on Ginny's bed and watched her rubbed his bare stomach.

"Okay, let's do your back."

Harry sat up and pulled off his shirt, he turned over to where he was laying on his stomach.

Ginny picked up the bruising cream and started rubbing it on Harry's back. By the time Ginny was done rubbing the cream on Harry's back, she almost had Harry asleep.

She wiped her hands off on a towel she had brought with her. She was about to get up when she noticed something.

She noticed all the scars on Harry's back. She gently ran her fingers over them. She seen some that looked old and some were newer, maybe a year or two.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and launched into the story of his life with his relatives. As he told the story he turned onto his side.

It was then when Ginny noticed a few scars on Harry's stomach. She reached out and touched the one that was below his navel.

"I was ten years old and I had to climb a fence to get away from Dudley and his gang. There was a sharp wire and I scraped against it. "

Ginny looked at another scar on his right side below his ribs.

"Summer before fourth year, Dudley had gotten a stick with a sharp end and scratched me with it."

Ginny pushed Harry onto his back and seen a pink scar in the middle of Harry's stomach.

"Probably the only one not caused by Dudley or Vernon".

Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"Malfoy sent a cutting curse to me three days into the term. Luckily that's all it did. Ron found me and Hermione healed it, but as you can see, it left a scar."

Ginny bend down and kissed each scar, when she was done she laid her head down on Harry's stomach.

Ginny ran her hand below Harry's navel; she smiled at the sharp intake of breath.

"Um, Gin" Harry croaked.

"Yes Harry" Ginny lifted her head to see what Harry wanted, but his stomach answered for him. Ginny looked at Harry with a questioning look and laid her head back on Harry's stomach.

She could hear it growling.

"Hungry?"

"Starving"

Ginny got up and went to the kitchen, Harry followed her, putting his shirt back on as he went.

Together they sat to the table and ate what Molly left them to eat.

Ginny noticed that despite Harry being starved nearly to death, he didn't eat much.

"You okay?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny "Yeah, I just don't want to make myself sick".

Ginny nodded, rubbing his back.

Harry ate the sandwich Ginny made him and drank some pumpkin juice. He waited for his stomach to rebel against the food he just ate.

He was about to go back upstairs when Dumbledore, Remus and the Weasleys all entered the room. Harry seen Ron and Hermione with them.

Remus cleared his throat "Harry, I think we need to talk."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry waited until everyone was sitting at the table. Tonks, Moody and Kingsley joined them after the others arrival. Mainly because they were Aurors and if action needed to taken, they would be the ones to do it.

"Well, where to begin?" Harry asked.

"How long has the abuse been going on?" Arthur asked.

"My entire life, I don't remember them ever being nice to me." Harry swallowed thickly.

"For the first ten years of my life, my room was the cupboard under the stairs. I moved to Dudley's second bedroom before my second year. It wasn't much. The furniture was old."

"There were locks on your door when we came to get you last summer, why?" Tonks asked.

"When I was in the cupboard they would lock me in the cupboard, I guess it was something they continued when I moved to my room."

"Why were there bars on your windows, before second year when I and the twins came to get you?" Ron asked.

"That was because Vernon decided I wasn't going back, it was after the incident with Dobby. He was going to keep me. Because of you and George and Fred, I didn't find out what was going to happen. Frankly, I don't want to think about."

"How long has the physical abuse been going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"As long as I can remember, it didn't matter if I did or didn't do something, I get beaten. They even allowed Dudley to beat me up. Along with his friends. Ron and Hermione were the first friends I had. Dudley saw to it that everyone was on his side."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Molly asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Once I went to the school nurse because my teacher sent me to her. I don't know what she did, but the next thing I know a social worker shows up at the house and talked to Petunia. When Vernon came home, she told about the social worker and he beat me after. That was one of the worst beatings in my life. I couldn't do better than Dudley in anything. The only thing they every giving me was my glasses."

Molly's dam broke and jumped up and collected Harry into a hug. When she let him go, Ginny leaned over.

"Maybe you should show them."

"Show us what?" Remus asked.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. He turned around, his back to them and his pulled up his shirt in the back.

A collective gasp came over the group. Ginny knew no one knew about the scars, other than Remus and Dumbledore, but that was when Harry was covered with bruises.

"That's not all" Harry added. He fixed his shirt in the back as his turned around, He pulled up his shirt, showing the scares on his stomach and another gasp came.

"How?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry launched into the same story he told Ginny.

Ron and Hermione knew about the one with Malfoy. They were ones who took care of him.

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through all this. Minerva, I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

Professor McGonagall nodded "I think we're lucky that Harry's still alive."

Dumbledore looked at Harry "it's safe to say that you're not going back there, this summer. Next summer, you'll be seventeen. You only need to be there for a few days for blood wards to end."

"So I can stay here?"Harry asked.

"Where did you think you would go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know?"

"Um, Harry is that all they did?" Arthur asked.

"I was never called Harry. I was called Boy or Freak. I was told I was worthless and that nobody loved me. They treated me like a slave. They also starved me, many times."

Before Molly could get out of her seat, Harry said "Ginny's took care of me, I've already ate".

"Not much" Ginny added.

"Well, here's what I going to suggest. Remus will take guardianship over you; you can remain with the Weasleys. He will be your guardian in the event if something happens to you. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall came over and engulfed Harry in a hug "I'm glad that you're okay Harry. I know Remus would take good care of you. It appears Miss Weasley has tonight.

"You can't come to me for anything, Cub. I promised James and Lily that I would look over you. Of course they were thinking you would go and live with Sirius. I know I can't take his place, but cub, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Remus."

"I agreed to this during the meeting because I care about you. You only have one more year and you'll be of age." Remus said.

"In the muggle world, you can be considered an adult, giving the proof of abuse by your relatives." Remus added

"Well, that takes care of that, I'll be going"

As the Order and everyone left, leaving the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry, everyone started fixing plates and talking about other things.

Ginny moved to the living room where she sat down on the couch. Harry followed her. Not long after sitting down, Harry lend his head on Ginny's shoulder and fell asleep.

Between Fred, George and Ron, they carried him up to Bill's old room. Molly decided to put him there so Ginny can take care of him in the night, if she needed to.

Molly was right.

Harry woken up in the middle of the night, his stomach hurting, the pain potion he took earlier in the evening had worn off.

He laid there thinking of how to get out of the bed as painless as possible. Fortunately for him, Ginny had taken to checking on him, every hour. She knew that he would wake up either from a nightmare or pain.

He heard the door crack open and he looked and seen Ginny.

She wore her hair up in a ponytail, with her hair not all the way pull through the last loop. She was wearing a pink shirt and short pajama set. She quietly walked over to Harry's bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"I think the pain potion has worn off. My stomach hurts" Harry winced when he tried to move to a more comfortable position in the bed.

Ginny left to go to the bathroom for the pain potion. She returned a second later with a glass of water.

"Here, sweetheart" Ginny handed Harry the pain potion. Harry uncorked it and downed it. Ginny handed him the water.

"Thanks Gin" Harry said as he handed back the glass to Ginny.

Ginny set the glass down on the table. She sat down on Harry's bed. Knowing he would have a hard time fall asleep, Ginny slipped her hands under Harry's shirt, rubbing his back. She then moved to where she was rubbing his neck and shoulders.

Harry turned to lay on his stomach, feeling relaxed and sleepy as Ginny continued her massage.

Ginny smiled when she heard Harry's breathing even out and fall asleep. She stayed to make sure he was really asleep.

After some time she returned to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, they flooed to Grimmauld Place for Sirius's memorial. Ginny, Ron and Hermione stuck close to Harry.

The Order had set it up, many people came out to say "good bye" and to remember Sirius.

The service was conducted by Kingsley, Remus and Tonks. Harry flat out refused to talk, knowing he'd lose the emotions he was keeping at bay.

Ginny knew Harry blamed himself for this death.

"Sirius was a wonderful wizard, a great friend, and a loving godfather "Remus started his speech. "I met Sirius when I met James at Hogwarts. They were the best friends a guy could have." Remus paused to collect himself.

"I will never forget all the times we shared. Sirius and I grieved for months after James and Lily's death. Then a few years ago, Sirius and I were reunited. Not only with each other, but with the one good thing that came out losing James and Lily. If you haven't guessed it, that good thing would be Harry."

"Harry, I hope you know how much Sirius loved you and how much you meant to him. I understand why you don't want to say anything, but I hope you knew how much he cared about you."

After the memorial, they returned to the Burrow. Everyone shared a story about Sirius. Ginny looked around and didn't see Harry.

She caught Tonk's eyes and she motioned to the door.

Ginny mouthed "Thank you" to Tonks and excused herself from the table.

She didn't realize that when she got up, that everyone stopped talked and followed her with their eyes out the door.

Remus and Tonks followed, only stopping outside the door, allowing Ginny to walk to the orchard where they makeshift quidditch pitch was.

Slowly, Remus and Tonks followed.

Ginny found Harry where she knew she would, in the middle of the orchard. She figured he would go flying, but when she seen his broom next to him, she realized that he had just came back.

Ginny slowly approached Harry.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and decided he needed some air. He went outside when he knew he wouldn't be missed. He flew around for a while and then landed.

He decided to let the emotions he was holding in, out.

"Curse you Wormtail, I should have let Remus and Sirius killed you. MAYBE IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED THROUGH ABUSE FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS. ALL I WANTED TO WAS TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE WHO LOVED ME AND DIDN'T BEAT ME. BELLATRIX, THANKS FOR TAKING AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD. I WAITED TWO YEARS FOR SIRIUS'S NAME CLEARED AND I COULD HAVE A FAMILY AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! VOLDEMORT THANKS FOR TAKING AWAY EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT. WHY? HUH? WHY ME?"

Harry collapsed to the ground "why couldn't you have taken me to? Why couldn't you have taken me?

Harry had tears pouring down his face. Ginny could see him shaking and knew he was really crying now.

Ginny slowly approached Harry and gathered him into her arms. Harry clang to her like a little boy would his mother.

"I'm officially alone, I have no family."

Ginny wiped away the tears and cupped Harry's face, making it to where she was looking him in the eye.

"You have me, you have my family and you still have Remus."

Harry still had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I can't take it Gin. I know I have Remus, your family and you, but I still miss Sirius."

Ginny sat there with Harry in her arms and waited until Harry stopped crying.

Harry knew there was something that he didn't tell Ginny and that was how guilty his felt about believing Voldemort

Ginny helped Harry to stand up and they walked together back to the house.

Remus met them half way.

Harry broke away from Ginny and allowed Remus to engulf him in a hug.

Together they stood there in a hug, tears running down their face, grieving together.

Ginny knew the last time Remus had his arms around Harry was after Sirius fell through the veil.

She was outside the Department of Mysteries with the others waiting for Harry.

She could hear him scream for Sirius and then what sound like sobbing and then a scream of rage.

Harry took off after Bellatrix, which nearly caused Ginny to have a panic attack. She remembered when they returned to Hogwarts.

Despite telling the others he wanted to be alone, the only person he let around him was Ginny.

She held him in her arms in an arm chair in the corner of the common room and let him cry on her shoulder.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny had bags under her eyes and they were red from not sleeping, while Harry's were red and puffy from crying.

The normally serious Professor McGonagall came over and hugged Harry and excused him and Ginny from class that day.

Ginny spend the day, never leaving Harry's side and walked down to Hagrid's, they walked along the lake and remained in the common room for the rest of the day.

Ginny watched Remus and Harry as they slowly let go of each other.

Ginny knew she would be spending the rest of the summer, trying to help Harry grief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Summer at the Burrow was always Harry's favorite time of the year. He would wake up from nightmares about Sirius. One time it was him falling though the veil and another was Sirius came back and blamed Harry for his death.

Ginny didn't leave him alone after that. Molly found her with Harry the next morning. Harry still has evidence on his face of the nightmare the night before with the still red and puffy eyes.

Molly smiled and shut the door behind her, allowing Harry and Ginny another hour or two of sleep.

She watched them interact with each other. How good Ginny was for Harry, she thought.

She had to laugh when they was outside doing the wash and used the left over water and had a water fight. Only stopping when Molly hollered for them to change into dry clothes.

They returned outside and worked in the garden.

Ron and Hermione found them chasing each other, entertaining. They were just glad to see Harry smile and laugh again.

Arthur and Remus observe Harry and Ginny when they were at the Burrow. Remus laughed and told Tonks that he remembered when James and Lily would chase each other.

Remus couldn't help but smile when Ginny tackled Harry and proceeded to tickle him.

Hearing Harry laugh again and see him smiling, put a smile on Remus's face.

Later in the summer, Harry ventured over to Grimmauld Place, it was after the reading of Sirius's will and Harry was his sole inheritor.

Ginny went with him and Remus, knowing Harry needed the emotional support.

Harry climbed the stairs with Ginny not far behind him. He headed into Sirius's room where he found some things of his parents and a few things he wanted himself.

Remus told Harry to take what he wanted. There were a few things that Sirius mentioned he wanted Harry to have when he turned sixteen.

Ginny allowed Harry to explore the room alone, only coming in when Harry asked for her to.

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry asked Ginny to for a walk.

They walked along the road that toke them to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny managed to get permission to go to the market, but not before going to the ice cream shop. She decided to take Harry with her.

They entered the old ice cream shop and ordered an ice cream cone a piece.

"What flavor do you want?" Ginny asked.

"What are you getting?" Harry returned.

"Chocolate" Ginny started wondering if Harry ever had ice cream before.

"I'll have the same" Harry replied.

They paid for their cones and sat outside on the bench outside of the bakery next door.

Ginny looked at Harry "Have you had ice cream before".

"Yeah, but I figured I'd get the same thing. I haven't had much of it to have a favorite."

They sat there on the bench, talking and eating ice cream. When they were done they cleaned up their face and hands and headed for the market.

When they returned to the Burrow, Molly had dinner ready. They sat and talked outside in an old swing in the orchard, after dinner.

"Gin, thanks for taking care of me" Harry finally said during the silence.

"Welcome sweetheart" Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the lip, which he returned.

"And thanks for rescuing me, I probably would be dead from starvation if you have came and got me."

Ginny snaked her hand under Harry's shirt, tracing the muscles of his stomach with her finger. She smiled when Harry jumped.

"I was worried about you, wondering if you where okay. Then Hedwig came with that letter and I couldn't sit there knowing you were hurt. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks" Harry pulled Ginny closer to him "for being there for me and helping me grief. Sirius wouldn't want to stop living just because he's gone."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry on the jaw. "I love you" Ginny said.

"I love you too" Harry kissed the top of her head.

They sat in the swing, watching the sun go down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was laying in bed later that night, he thought about the events that took place in his life in the last three weeks.

He lost his godfather, went from living with his relatives who were abusive to him. Harry placed his hand on his stomach, filling full from dinner hours ago. He was used to going to bed on an empty stomach and now he would go to bed on a full stomach.

He would never to have to worry about getting beaten up by his cousin or his uncle. He could be a normal teenager, and hang out with his friends and girlfriend.

Ginny was a reminder to him that there were people out there who loved him. Saying I love you to Ginny was something that he wanted to do for a long time. She was the one would rescued him from his relatives, took care of his injuries and nursed him back to health.

All it took was writing to Ginny saying to little words. 'Rescue me'.


End file.
